


A Perfect Fit

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Licht knew the story of Cinderella but he didn’t want to find love at the ball. It was justice. He intended to sneak into the ball and make his own ending. But the prince wasn’t the man he expected. (LawLicht, Cinderella AU)





	A Perfect Fit

Hyde parted the curtain and looked out the carriage’s window. The rain was still pouring heavily outside. He and his brother could do nothing more than wait. They had to stop because the roads were too muddy for them to continue. He noticed a man who ran past their carriage. The first thing he noticed about him was how he didn’t wear shoes. He stepped in the puddles with no concern to their delicate condition.

“Nii-san, look at that magic shop. Maybe we can buy a spell to clear this weather. I doubt a small place like that will have a powerful witch but it’s worth a try. It might be interesting to take a look around too.” Hyde suggested and tapped Kuro’s shoulder. Before his brother could answered, he opened the door and jumped out. Kuro groaned and followed him out of the carriage.

Licht stopped in front of the small magic shop. It was closed but Licht wasn’t there as a customer. He knocked on the door and waited for his friend to answer. The rain was so loud that Licht couldn’t hear someone approach him. It suddenly stopped and Licht looked up. A thick cloak was held over him and kept him safe from the rain. The blond who appeared held his cloak over them also gave him a smile.

“Where are your shoes, Angel Cakes? You might hurt yourself if you step on a rock.” Hyde nodded at his feet but Licht didn’t answer him. He glanced behind the man and saw the carriage parked nearby. The crest on the door told him that the man was royalty. His eyes narrowed and he turned away. The cold rejection didn’t deter him though. “Would you like us to help you home?”

“I don’t need the help of a demon.” He told him.

The door behind Licht open and a soft gasp followed. The local witch doctor, Mahiru, quickly urged him into his shop. He also gestured to the two princes to enter as well. “You three are soaking wet! Come in and dry yourself before you catch a cold. Sit down and make yourself comfortable while I brew tea for you three. I won’t charge you for it.”

“Thank you.” Licht said to his friend. Before Mahiru left, he used a spell to control the rain water and pulled it from their clothes. He poured the water into the cauldron sitting in the middle of the room. He disappeared into another room to make tea. Licht wanted to speak with Mahiru alone but he would have to wait until the prince and his advisor left.

The shop was filled with magical items and Licht looked through them curiously. He watched the two princes in the corner of his eyes. He was wary of the royal family who had passed laws restricting magic. Licht stood next to the cauldron and he wondered what Mahiru was making. He saw Hyde’s reflection in the water and he turned to him.

“Is there a reason you’re here, your highness? Mahiru has already closed his shop for the night. You shouldn’t inconvenience others even if your title allows it.” Licht told him. He knew he should be more respectful to a prince but he was a rather blunt person. Surprisingly, Hyde didn’t become angry like Licht expected him to and instead chuckled. The man had a charming laugh.

“I’m not the prince but his advisor.” Hyde lied. He wanted to speak with the man more but it was clear that he was apprehensive of the royal family. Since he had returned to the kingdom, he found the public opinion of his family had changed. They were in neighbouring countries to negotiate alliances in the past few months. Their advisors made decisions for them in their absence.

Hyde held his hand out to him. “My name’s Hyde. Can I know yours?”

“You don’t need to know since it’s unlikely we’ll meet each other again.” He answered because he was still a little wary. He saw him leave a carriage with the family’s crest.  

Hyde accidentally leaned on the cauldron and he jumped in pain. He blew on the light burn until Licht placed a cool towel on his arm. Licht decided to trust him for the moment. At first glance, Hyde appeared to be a fool. “I don’t know if you’re lying about being an advisor. You should remove that crest or else someone might attack you thinking you’re a prince.”

“We wouldn’t want that.” Hyde placed his hand on the towel and their fingers brushed. He took the towel from him and he wrapped it around the burn. He could easily heal it with magic once he returned to the castle. “Did you forget your shoes here?”

“Why are you so interested in my feet? This is the last time you asked about them.” Hyde’s answer was a nonchalant shrug. The white strands in his dark hair and how he didn’t wear shoes caught his attention. But it was his sharp tongue that intrigued Hyde. He was a prince so it was rare to meet someone who was forthright with him. He wanted the chance to speak with him.

Mahiru came back into the room with a tray of tea. He set it down on a table and then handed a cup to his friend. He was welcoming to the two strangers but he also had to question who they were. The elaborate sword on the man’s hip made him think they weren’t common folk. He gave the prince a kind smile, “May I help you? My shop is closed but I can perform simple spells for you.”

“We were on our way home but the muddy road has left us stranded.” Kuro explained their situation. He didn’t know if Mahiru could help them since the magic shop was so small. Still, he took out a small bag of coin. “How much does the tea and a place to stay while we wait for the rain to end?”

“You don’t need to pay me back for my kindness. If you would like to buy a spell, I would be more than happy to help you. I can clear up the road for you.” Mahiru picked up his broom leaning against the wall. He could see that Licht was impatient to speak to him. They weren’t able to talk comfortably with the two strangers in his shop. “I’ll clear the road so you can go home.”

* * *

“They’re gone.” Licht relaxed as he saw the carriage leave. He thought of the blond man and wondered if he could believe his words. A prince wouldn’t be so relaxed with his subjects. He pulled the curtains closed and faced Mahiru. He pulled out a formal letter. “I found this when I was cleaning. It’s an invitation to the masquerade ball. This is our chance to save Misono!”

“A ball?” His brows furrowed as he read the letter. It was addressed to the family who adopted Licht after his parents died. “Did you take this from your stepfather? You should be careful not to anger him, Licht. The last time he got angry, he threw you outside without your shoes. I know you want to help Misono but you need to take care of yourself too.”

“I’m an angel.” Licht said to dismiss his concern. He tapped the piece of paper to bring Mahiru’s attention back to it. “This is our chance to sneak into the castle and save Misono. We can break him out of prison and destroy any evidence they faked. We both know he didn’t steal anything.”

“Misono is innocent and I want to free him too. I already petitioned the royal family to look over the evidence again. For now, we need to wait for their reply. We shouldn’t rush into anything dangerous unless it’s a last resort, Licht.” He reminded his friend. Mahiru desperately wanted to free Misono like Licht did. He recognized that the situation was complicated.

“But I can’t just sit and wait while my friend is in trouble.” Licht argued. He told Mahiru his plan: “With your magic, we’ll be disguised as foreign princes. We can use the ball to enter the castle and destroy the fake evidence they made. Just like Cinderella!”

“Cinderella is a fairy tale and she only wanted a fun night away from her family. She wasn’t planning a crime! We can get in a lot of trouble.” Mahiru saw the stubborn expression Licht had. It was clear he wouldn’t be able to convince him to give up. Licht would simply go to the ball alone. He decided to go along with his plan. “When is the masquerade ball?”

“So, you’ll help me?” Licht’s smile beamed brightly. “It’s this Friday.”

“I will go with you but we won’t commit a crime. We’ll go to the ball and simply talk to with the royal family about Misono. The only thing we will do at the ball is dance and talk with the princes. Okay?”

“Yes.” Licht lied. He refused to dance with a prince at the masquerade ball.

* * *

“Remember, the spell will only last until midnight so we need to leave before then.” Mahiru warned Licht. He glanced out the window of the carriage he made with magic and a pumpkin. The castle drew closer so he transformed a small mouse and hid inside Licht’s pocket. He only had one invitation so he needed to sneak in as a mouse.

He still had reservations about the plan. Only highborn families were invited so they could be charged with trespassing. It was too late to return now that they were in front of the castle. The ball had already started and they hoped to blend in with the crowd. Licht took a deep breath and stepped through the door. He went to the horses and lightly petted them. “Wait out here. We might need to leave quickly.”

Licht walked up the grand stairway towards the enchanting castle. It seemed to glimmer like moonlight but he wasn’t focused on its beauty. He thought of the number of guards and how difficult it would be to sneak through the castle. He handed the invitation to the doorman and stepped inside. A guard escorted him to the ballroom where everyone was too distracted dancing to see him enter.

He discretely scanned the doors to see where he could slip into the main castle. Licht stayed next to the wall and he did his best not to draw attention to himself. He noticed the large glass doors that led to the castle’s private garden. He checked that no one was looking at him before he ducked behind a large curtain. The garden was dark and empty so he opened the glass door and walked out.

He hid behind a hedge and then took Mahiru out of his pocket. He returned to his human body and rubbed his ears. “Transformation spells makes my body stiff. Hopefully, this won’t be a waste. Let’s go back inside and find the royal family to explain the situation.”

“You go ahead first. I have to do something first.” He said. Licht was glad that Mahiru readily believed him and returned to the ball. The moment Mahiru turned his head, Licht ran off. His goal for the night was saving his friend and he doubted talking with the royal family would achieve that.

He walked along the building to find another door into the castle. He was careful to hide from the guards so he wouldn’t be seen. Licht came across a door that wasn’t guarded. After he watched the staff come and go through the door, he decided that it was the best way to enter the castle. He hoped he could easily find the evidence against Misono too.

Licht opened the door the slightest amount so he was able to peer inside. On the other side of the door was a hallway. Luckily, it was mostly deserted and he waited for the chance to sneak inside. A smooth voice stopped him from entering. “That’s not the door to the masquerade ball, Angel Cakes.”

He jumped and slammed the door louder than he intended. He turned on his heel sharply and faced the man. Licht recognized him because this was the second time the man sneaked up on him. Hyde smiled at him and the sight did strange things to Licht’s heart. He ignored it and reminded himself that he needed to help Misono. Licht lied, “I’m lost.”

“I’ll help you,” He offered and held out his arm to him. Licht knew that it would be suspicious if he said no so he placed his hand on his arm. Hyde lightly patted his hand before he guided him away from the door. He noticed how Licht dragged his feet as they walked and looked down at him. He noticed the white streak in his dark hair. “You seem familiar. May I know your name, Angel Cakes?”

“You already called me by it. I’m Angel. Next time, don’t add the ‘cake’ because I’m not a pastry.” He told him a partial lie. Licht didn’t predict that he would meet the advisor again. Yet, his sudden appearance could help him. “I don’t like crowded parties. Can you show me around the castle?”

“It would be my pleasure, Angel Eyes. There’s a field of fireflies you might enjoy.” He led him back into the garden rather than the castle like Licht hoped he would. He thought he could ask for a tour of the castle and use it as an excuse to search the rooms.  

As they walked through the garden, Licht thought of how to slip away from Hyde. There was a bridge that led to a meadow and jars of fire flies lined the sides. They were likely placed there to keep people from falling into the water. Licht opened one of the jars and set them free. A few fireflies landed in his dark hair and created a halo. He looked like an angel and Hyde was mesmerized by the sight.  

Hyde waved his hand and created a soft song. His magic surrounded them. To Licht’s surprise, it was surprisingly warm and soothing. Hyde bowed to him and then he held out his hand to Licht. “May I have this dance, Angel?”

Licht thought it would be a good opportunity to learn more about the castle. So, he placed his hands onto Hyde’s broad shoulders. He didn’t expect to be swept away by the moment and Hyde’s clear, red eyes. They waltzed together to the song he had created with his music. “For someone who doesn’t like, you have good rhythm, Angel Cakes.”

“An angel can do anything if they want to. Also, I’m a pianist so following melodies is second nature to me.” Licht told him as the moved in a small circle on the bridge. “You’re not wearing a mask so you’re not a part of the party. Are you a part of the staff? Will you get in trouble if the royal family finds out that you sneaked out? That family is full of strict demons.”

“The Servamps are demons? I spend a lot of time with them and I don’t think they are.” Hyde noticed how Licht’s hands twitched slightly. He gently rubbed their fingers together and Licht looked up at him. “What did they do? You can tell me, Angel.”

He wasn’t certain if he should answer Hyde or not. While he wasn’t a part of the royal family, he worked for them. Would he help them free Misono? Licht bit his lip and he looked down at their feet. Hyde placed his finger beneath his chin and gently lifted his gaze back to him. Their eyes met and they stopped dancing. “Do you agree with their new restrictions on magic?”

“New restrictions?” Hyde echoed. His family hadn’t authorized a new law to be passed regarding magic. He placed his hand on the small of Licht’s back and guided him forward. “Let’s walk and talk about magic. You don’t need to tell me why you were sneaking around the castle. I just want to listen to you.”

* * *

“Magic is an essential part of our lives. The new law that states only the royal court may use it is short sighted and an abuse of power. They’re selfish demons, I tell you!” Licht ended his tirade with a few curses Hyde couldn’t repeat. His passion was attractive and he had to nod in agreement. They spent the past hour walking and talking but Hyde wasn’t bored for a moment. The conversation flowed between them easily.  

“If I ever get the chance, I would kick some sense into those demons. Heeled boots are a nightmare. They’re even killing me.” Licht muttered. He sat on a bench next to the fountain and untied the laces. They walked a lot so his feet felt sore. He placed his feet in the a fountain. A light sigh escaped him and he kicked the water languidly. “That feels great.”

“Aren’t we a little too old to play with water?” Hyde asked in a teasing voice. He playfully splashed a little water at him as well. It was much but Licht retaliated by kicking the water and soaking him. He had to laugh at the sight. Hyde didn’t seem to mind and sat next to him. “I think I can help you, Angel. I know the prince. Just wait here and I’ll bring him out so you can talk directly to him.”

“I doubt he will listen.” Licht’s hands tightened into fists. “We’ll both be in trouble if the family knew we opposed their law. That’s why my friend was falsely accused. Why would you risk the same?”

“Well, I would love to know your true name, Angel Cakes. This might help you trust me more.” Licht was shocked that Hyde knew he lied about his name. Hyde smiled reassuring and stood up. “I’ll return with the prince soon. Stay here.”

“You’re a strange man.” He muttered to himself. Yet, he also nodded in agreement. He reasoned that he could force the prince to free Misono if talking didn’t work. Licht watched Hyde run back to the ballroom. He took his feet from the water and dried them with his magic. He hoped that Hyde wouldn’t be gone for too long.

Licht noticed someone return shortly. To his surprise, it was Mahiru who ran towards him instead of Hyde. Mahiru grabbed his arm and urgently tugged him to his feet. “Thank God I found you in time. It’s almost midnight, Licht. We need to go before the spell wears off.”

“But…” He looked back to the ball. Should he wait for Hyde to return? The clock struck twelve and Licht rushed to make a decision. He couldn’t stay and endanger his friend further with his plan. He would have to find another way to speak with Hyde. Licht hurriedly put on his boots but he didn’t have time to properly tie the laces. Mahiru turned into a mouse and he jumped into his pocket.

Licht retraced his steps through the garden and out of the ballroom. He needed to reach the carriage before the twelfth chime of the clock. As frantic as he was, he was mindful not to draw attention to himself. He passed a portrait that made him stop. It was of the royal family and there was Hyde. Hyde was a prince and hid it from him.

The loud chime of the clock was like a jolt of lightning. He forced himself to turn away and he ran out of the castle. Licht stared down the long stairway and cursed loudly. He ran down the steps and held onto the rail to stop himself from falling. Licht almost tripped when he heard someone call his name. He looked over his shoulder and he saw that it was Hyde.

“Angel, where are you going?” He only ran faster in response. Hyde managed to reach him at the bottom of the steps and he placed his hand on his shoulder to stop Licht. “I thought you wanted to talk with the prince about the new magic law. He’s right behind me.”

Licht spun around and kicked him. “Let go of me, Demon!”

He knocked Hyde away and he ran back into the carriage. Hyde was in a daze as Licht jumped into the carriage. He slammed the door close and then he collapsed against the plush chair. He felt the carriage rush forward. Licht took a shaky breath and he looked through the back window. He could see Hyde standing in the distance.

They were a safe distance from the castle when the clock rang the final time. Luckily, it didn’t seem like anyone followed them. Licht stepped out of the shrinking pumpkin and he took the mouse out of his pocket. After he set him down, Mahiru nullified his spell. He placed his hand over his heart that was still racing. “We are never doing something like that again. Licht, what happened to your boots?”

He looked down at his feet and he realized that one was missing. Since he didn’t tie the laces properly, the boot must’ve flown off when he kicked Hyde. He hadn’t noticed at the time. “I think I lost it. Shit, that was my favourite pair too.”

“Should we go back and get it?” Mahiru suggested.

“I can go back tomorrow.” Licht said. “I doubt that the demon will find my boot or even be able to find me with it.”


End file.
